


Cold As Ice

by you_me_and_obsession



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Possible Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_me_and_obsession/pseuds/you_me_and_obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki does everything for his plan to succeed. Or is it really just that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold As Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: possible character death. AND this is my very first Thor fic. Please don't kill me >"

"Forgive me, Jane"  
With painful knowledge that he would never see Jane and his mortal friends again, Thor slammed the Hammer onto the surface of colours with a powerful swing. Yet, instead of the violent cracks of crystal under his feet, the sound reaching his ears was much softer, and slowly an icy dagger pierced his heart as he looked below.  
Thor stared.  
The chill didn't stop at his spine. It spread. In a distant and disjointed part of his mind a voice was weeping useless hope that this before his eyes were but an evil figment. He stared with soundless horror at the tragedy caused by his own hands.  
Cracked into two the armor fell apart to reveal the body he had loved and admired, now broken invisibly. Mjöhnir slid from his fingers as he fell to his knees.  
"No"  
A thin trickle of thick red streamed down from Loki's pale lips and rolled to his chin, until it flooded the small space where his collars cradled his throat.  
"Why? Why Loki?", Thor croaked in broken voice, his tears mingled with Loki's blood.  
Green eyes gazed up at Thor, never more beautiful, lucid and maniac. A smile bloomed upon his face, brighter than almost everything Thor had seen, but the madness that shone through the bloody lips gutted him.  
Loki brought his hands to Thor’s face, and the insane agony crept along to his fingers that held and dug into Thor’s skin, gentle and cruel, crushing and caressing at the same time.  
"This, Thor", his lips trembled as he spoke, “perhaps this has been my plan all along”. The words flowed like soft water, and Loki’s voice was as sweet as it had been for centuries; the sound of madness echoed throughout the empty halls of Thor’s soul.  
“No”, he whispered as he crumpled before his brother, his soul, “No”.  
“It will end”, Loki continued in his velvet night, silver moonlight, silky water voice, steady, as if it had never grown raucous as he had been sneering at his brother, as if it had never been gritted and shattered between gravels as he had been screaming at his father. Still in a whispering tone and a musical flow he said, “Midgard will end. The Bifrost will grow until it reaches it. And destroys it.”  
“Why… Why?”, Thor croaked, his large hands unconciously gripping the thin fingers.  
“To show you…”, Loki spoke much softer, all but breathing now, his strength slipping away with each moment, “to show you that I am capable of destroying all things around you”. His eyes grew unfocused and almost unaware of more tears running down Thor’s face. He kept talking, every word heavy with its weight of meaning. He took a slight breath. “To show you that I am capable of destroying all that you love”. His left thumb took an almost indetectable movement against Thor’s skin. “that is not me”.  
“I’ve always… Thor”, Loki said with a gentle tone, eyes glazed and half-closed, “I’ve always lo…”  
As he said, the long fingers moved weakly on Thor’s face, but he could never finish his sentence, or he never intended to, and his arm fell then, swift and heavy as a dead fruit. His face is white as snow, and his hands are cold as ice. The rain washed his face, and his lips are red in the colour of blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I changed a detail. In here Loki didn't decide to destroy Jotunheim, but Midgard. The look in his eyes during their fight just spoke volume of bitter love and jealousy to me and it bugged me in my sleep so I couldn't leave it alone, so, byebye Jane.


End file.
